


Tim

by sobefarrington



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Tim

Tim ignored the rain pouring down on him. He ignored how it pounded against his body, drenching the clothes he wore. He ignored how his hair stuck to the back of his neck, pulling gently at this scalp as he turned to see the traffic. And if by ignored I mean he felt it all tenfold, then ignore is the right word.

He was fully aware of the beating Mother Nature was giving him. He deserved far worse, or at least he thought he did. He didn’t do his job. He upset the team and he didn’t do his job. His friend was bed-ridden, crippled for life because he didn’t do his job.

He promised Coach he’d forgive himself, but it was a bold faced lie. He’d tell the Coach what he wanted to hear, but he’d always know, deep down, that he should have had Jason’s back. He should have been there to stop this disaster from unfolding.

But he wasn’t. And now Jason would suffer for it for the rest of his life. All because of Tim. Useless Timothy Riggins.

If he’d of had it in him he’d of cried. But there wasn’t enough pity. He deserved this. He deserved to feel this way about himself. In fact, he deserved worse.

And he was about to get it.

Lyla stopped for him, and he gave her attitude. She needed to shut her mouth and mind her own business. He was tired of her perfection. Her steady resilient calm. She should be pissed at him for what happened to Jason. She should be furious.

She screamed at him, smacking him across the face and pounding with her tiny balled up fists on his chest. It wasn’t much of a beating. Lyla was pretty scrawny, but it was a start. He deserved so much worse.

So much worse.


End file.
